The thing i love most about you!
by Moonsky
Summary: When Yuki finally gets the courage to tell Tohru he loves her that chance is ruined when Kyo turns up missing. now its a race aganist time to find Kyo and Tohru will have to decide once and for all who she loves!
1. Chapter 1

The thing I love most about you!

**Author's note: I dont own Fruits Basket but I wish I did (evil grin) any way without reviews I wont be able to post so please review! I don't know if I got Shigure's editor's name right. I put Mitsu hope that's right. **

Tohru Honda sat on the floor pictures were scattered around her, she sighed as she looked at each picture remembering the good times her and her mother had before she died. There were also pictures of her, Kyo, Yuki, and Shigure. She opened a blue album that had gold letters on it. She traced the gold words that said Friends last a lifetime! She sighed and rearranged the picture of her mother and her. She slowly stood up as if not to disturb the pictures on the ground. Her long brown hair was tied by a red ribbon. Her sapphire eyes wondered the room as she finally spotted the door. She carefully walked over the pictures and opened the door. _'I hate to leave a mess but I'm so thirsty and I'll finish when I get back.' _Tohru thought as she left her room door open and went down the stairs. Looking at the clock she saw that the time said 5:30 Yuki and Kyo would be home any minute. She had to get supper going, she stifled a giggle as she thought about what happened earlier that day.

FLASH BACK

"I don't want to work with that stupid rat!" Kyo shouted as he stood up and pointed as if the class had forgotten who Yuki was. "Sit down Sohma!" the teacher shouted. "Please sit down and stop making a fool out of yourself." Yuki said calmly. "Shut up!" Kyo shouted. "Stupid rat…. always acting all big and tough!" Kyo muttered to himself. "What did you say?" Yuki asked standing up. Apparently they had forgotten they were at school. "Here we go again." Uo said as she sighed and watched the fight that was about to begin. "Shouldn't we…uh…. stop them?" Tohru asked. "That wouldn't be a good thing I don't think besides we don't want you getting hurt and the fight has started." Hanajima said as pointed to the two boys already throwing punches at each other. "Stop right there Kyo and Yuki!" The teacher shouted as she reached in the middle and grabbed to shirt collars. "Detention both of you!" Sheta shouted. "Yes Sensei." Both boys said as they took their seats. As the bell rang Tohru waited for Uo and Hana to grab their things. "Bye!" The three girls said as they waved and left the classroom.

END FLASHBACK

"Tohru… are you there?" Shigure asked tapping Tohru on the shoulder. "Huh oh sorry." Tohru responded as she came back from space. "Good now that your back try to make sure you don't start any fires please." Shigure said as bounced off toward the bathroom. Tohru giggled, this time a thought came back to her that she was sure she had tucked away in the back of her mind forever. _Kyo had told her he loved her and then what the curse was broken! After a couple weeks of dating Tohru came home to find Kyo on his bed with another woman that wasn't her. "Kyo!" Tohru said as tears filled her eyes. He looked up and began to explain._ _"Kyo its over!" Tohru shouted as she ran out of the house and to the secret base. "Don't you dare go after her not after what you did!" Yuki shouted pushing Kyo to the ground and running out after Tohru his self. _As she snapped back to reality she heard the door close. Either Shigure was coming out of the bathroom or Yuki and Kyo were home from detention. "Shut up you stupid cat!" Yuki shouted walking in the kitchen to see Tohru getting out plates and trying to set the table while cooking. She looked so cute as she juggled the plates and forks. Yuki rushed over and took the plate and forks and sat the table for her while she continued to cook. "You know what tomorrow is?" Yuki asked coming back in the kitchen. "No what?" Tohru asked as she racked her brain to figure out what tomorrow held. "Valentines Day." Yuki said as he stared into Tohru's sapphire eyes.

Yuki had gray hair and the most beautiful purple eyes. Tohru smiled he was never happy about Valentines Day because of the fan girls and of course the curse. But now the curse was gone and he couldn't be any happier! "So you have anything planned for tomorrow?" Tohru asked. "Maybe." Yuki said as he smiled and gently kissed Tohru on the forehead. They both blushed but of course Shigure was there and had saw the whole thing! "Awww how cute my little house wife and Yuki are kissing!" Shigure said as he pranced around Yuki and Tohru. "Shut up before I stick your head in this stew and drown you in it!" Yuki commanded. Tohru's eyes grew big as she stifled another giggle, but she couldn't this time she burst out into uncontrollable giggles. Yuki and Shigure joined her as all three laughed hysterically, they held their sides and continued to laugh even though it hurt their sides. Kyo came and was about to ask when supper was ready when he saw all three on the floor laughing. "What's so funny?" Kyo asked. "Nothing… its nothing." Yuki said as he helped Tohru up. Shigure got up and went to the table to wipe his eyes. Tohru wiped her eyes and Yuki did the same, but all three left Kyo wondering what had happened that had been so hilarious.


	2. Chapter 2

That night when Tohru retired to her room she found that her album and pictures were still as she left it. She smiled and neatly finished putting the pictures in the album; she then put her nightclothes on and went to bed. The next day as she walked to school with Yuki they talked about how Yuki was going to avoid the fan girls. Kyo had gotten up early and left as he usually did. When Tohru got to her locker to change her shoes she saw a dozen roses and a card in it. Bewildered she gingerly pulled the flowers out and smelled them. Seeing the card she turned it to face her it read; **I have loved you! I always will even if you reject me I will still be there for you! Tomorrow night meet me at Yuki's secret base. Good-bye for now my love! Signed, your secret admirer.** She smelled the roses again and let the scent take her away. What if Kyo had put them in her locker? She didn't want to see Kyo again she had taken her chances and they were shattered! She showed Yuki, Uo, and Hana. Yuki smiled he couldn't tell her it was him only Shigure knew and Shigure was the one who wrote it! He had told him just to write something nice but instead he got all these ideas and Yuki had to clobber him a time or two because he was being perverted. He simply wanted to tell her how he felt not drive her away!

Kyo got one look and knew somebody was trying to steal Tohru from him. Ok so they weren't dating anymore but still he was going to ask her forgiveness. He caught sight of 'Pretty boy' and knew exactly who it was. He smirked, all he had to do was mess his chance up…. But how would he do that? He sighed as the class went to there seats and began the day. Kyo went to his but only spaced out. _'I cant believe he gave her roses on Valentines Day! Well it kinda is the symbol of love. But still we celebrate White Day.' _Kyo thought to himself as picked at his beads on his arm. Kyo had orange hair like a carrot, which was how he got his nickname carrot top. He had red eyes that seemed to give him more power with the other boys, but it still didn't stop them from teasing him and calling him Kyon-Kyon. He was also called cat lover because of the time when he got angry a bunch of cats just showed up! After school he decided to walk home with Tohru and Yuki. "Who do you think sent me these?" Tohru asked, as she again smelled the flowers. "Who knows? Maybe someone who really likes you." Yuki said as he blushed. Tohru only smiled and said, "Well this is my stop thanks for walking me to work guys." "No problem." Kyo and Yuki chorused. Once she went inside the two boys left and much to none's surprises they got into another fight.

"Stop trying to win Tohru back if she doesn't like you then take the hint and give up you stupid cat!" Yuki said as they began to walk back to Shigure's. "What makes you think that she likes you?" Kyo asked with a smirk. Yuki let the comment slide although normally he wouldn't have. Kyo was right what if she didn't like him? _'I've always loved her and now I can finally tell her! But what if Kyo's right.' _Yuki thought. A little voice in his head said other wise. _'You idiot at least you told her! Now you wont have to wonder what it could have been! Tomorrow night at your secret base tell her how you really feel if you don't then in the long run you'll regret it later!' _The voice was right he had to tell her that way he wouldn't have to wonder what it would have been like. He sighed and began to play with the words so tomorrow night he could tell her how he really felt about her. Kyo thrust the door open and stomped upstairs and slammed his room door. He threw him self on the bed and thought about how he had lost Tohru. He sighed after a while and rolled over on his back and looked up at the ceiling. _'I should just take another long adventure.' _Kyo thought as he got up and opened his window. Yuki sat on the floor and opened his textbook and began to do home work. Mitsu knocked on the door, Yuki got up his stiff legs only allowing him to limp to the door.


	3. Chapter 3

"Is Shigure's next manuscript ready?" Mitsu asked. "Sensei! Is your manuscript ready?" Yuki called out. Shigure poked his head out of his room Yuki never asked him if his manuscript was ready. "Oh hi Mitsu how are you?" Shigure asked. "Is your manuscript ready?" Mitsu asked as she bowed her head knowing he would say not yet and then make his grand escape. She sighed she was ready this time; if he tried to escape she would catch him! Shigure slipped back into his office he opened the window and was met by Mitsu as he climbed down. She threw a rope around him and drug him back into the house and into his study. "Please Shigure I have to have that manuscript today!" Mitsu shouted angrily as she untied Shigure from his hold. "But…. but Mitsu…its not ready." Shigure said. "Yes it is its right here." Yuki said handing Mitsu the manuscript of Shigure's next novel. "Thank you Yuki." Mitsu replied as she walked out of Shigure's study and outside. "Aw Yuki why did you have to ruin my fun?" Shigure asked making a pouting face. "Shigure don't pout." Yuki said as inched his way to the door. "Gure!" Ayame shouted slamming the door open.

"What is he doing here!?" Yuki commanded. "Um…. well you see I umm…. Invited him over." Shigure said as he to inched his way to the door. "Aya run!" Shigure shouted as he bolted out of his office and grabbed Ayame. Well what he thought was Ayame's arm. When he looked back to see who he really was dragging he was surprised to see it was Ritsu and not Ayame. "Hi Ritsu how are you?" Shigure asked stopping dead in his tracks causing Yuki to hit Ritsu and Ayame to hit Yuki. "Ahhhhh I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have been in your way! I've caused you to get hurt now! I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Ritsu shouted as he ran around the house. "Um Ritsu you don't have to apologize for everything you know." Shigure said as they all watched in awe at how fast Ritsu ran. "Shigure don't you think we should stop him?" Ayame asked. "Sure why not." Shigure said sad that they wouldn't be having more fun with Ritsu. "Yuki!" Kisa Sohma shouted as she ran up to Yuki and hugged him. "Where's sissy at?" Kisa asked looking around. Ayame being the idiot out the bunch had long silver hair and green eyes, he didn't know were Tohru was either but decided to answer. "She's at work!" Ayame announced.

"How do you know?" Yuki asked. "I just do!" Ayame said. Once Shigure had finally calmed Ritsu down they all got a good look at him. He wasn't wearing girls clothes, which was a real surprise there! Instead he wore a white button up shirt and a pair of blue jeans. Ritsu had light brown hair and eyes; Shigure wheezed trying to catch his breath. Shigure had black hair and brown eyes as a novelist he really didn't do much exercise except for tease his editor by telling her the manuscript wasn't ready and then running away. But Ritsu was fast and chasing him wasn't to easy, Kisa on the other hand was quiet very quiet, which made some people wonder what she was up to. Kisa had very light brown hair and a little bit darker brown eyes. "Tohru's at work Kisa, but you can stay until she gets back." Yuki said. "Ok." Kisa replied. "Speaking of which where's Kyo at?" Ayame asked. "Who cares about that stupid cat!" Yuki said. That night as Yuki went to go pick up Tohru, Kisa tagged along excited to see Tohru. "As Tohru opened the door to leave she was embraced by a little body. She looked down to Kisa hugging her, and calling her sissy. "Kisa hi! How are you?" Tohru asked. "I'm good." Kisa said as she followed Tohru. "How's school going?" Tohru asked. "Good I guess." Kisa replied. When they got home they were surprised to see Shigure, Ayame, and Hatori. "What's going on?" Yuki asked. "Kyo's not here. We think he ran away." Hatori said. "Kyo…." Tohru whispered. Just this morning he was fine and now he was gone he ran away but why? Tohru tried to be strong and hold the tears back she was scared for him what if he wasn't ok.

Kyo's pov 

As I ran through the forest I knew this trip was going to last more than a day and more than a week. I was on the run and I wasn't about to come back if I couldn't have Tohru then I knew my life was meaningless. Without her I wasn't whole and without her I didn't think I could go on living life. So again Yuki had won, he always did he won the fights won the victory and now he won the girl I had loved so dearly all because another girl came after me! I tried to tell her I really did but nothing I said or did made her believe me. As I continued to run I tripped and fell over what seemed to be an oversized branch. But as I tried standing up I saw that instead it was a snake and not a small one mind you it was a pretty good size. I was only lucky that it was a black snake, of course it bit me but black snakes aren't poisonous so I was safe there, but oh how my leg throbbed as I continued to run! The next thing I knew it started to rain and I felt I faint, I mean just all of a sudden I felt like I was going to pass out. Maybe it was from that snake but still it was a black snake right? I didn't think much about it I just continued to run, that's all I ever seemed to do was run. My life was meaningless, who would really care if I was gone. As I continued to run I saw what seemed to be a cave. I stopped only for a second to see what was inside. As I walked in the room started to get fuzzy and everything got all black, but not all at once. First it was just blotches and they got bigger and bigger and then I felt lighter and soon I had completely passed out.

I don't remember how long it was but it at least had to have been a couple hours because when I woke up it was daylight. The birds were singing and the sun was bright welcoming me it seemed to get up and start the day with… running. I sighed knowing that I could be dead right now and no one would even care. That was all I needed, that's all I want is for someone to care and it seemed like no one did! Not even Tohru she loved that pretty boy, everyone loved him! He was someone you could look up to, secretly I did it was because of him that I was who I was. I wanted to be better than him so I trained but it seemed like all my efforts went to waste. I knew I couldn't beat him no matter how hard I tried I couldn't beat him! _'Kyo were coming for you.' _I could almost hear the voice of Tohru calling my name. I stood up, well I tried but as I looked at my leg it was three times it normal size! I checked my other leg to see if it had some how taken a growth spurt when I wasn't looking but I looked fine. How was I going to escape now? I thought for a moment I suppose I could drag it but still it was huge and probably heavy! _'You just had to grow didn't you?'_ I thought as a silently cursed myself. How was I supposed to get out of here now? I sighed and thought another moment about what to do. Nothing came so I just sat there and gave my leg evil death glares. "Kyo were are you!" it was Hatori and he was calling me but why.

**Author's note: thank you for all the great reveiws! Well the next chapter something happens to Kyo! but what? keep posting reveiws and i'll keep puting up chapters hope you enjoy! Hands all the people who reveiwed a cookie here ya go a cookie for u all! **


	4. Chapter 4

Normal pov

"Kyo!" Tohru shouted as she ran through the forest with Yuki beside her. They had only set out a few minutes ago. Hatori and Shigure had already left leaving Ayame to explain. "What happened to your leg?" Hatori asked. "I got bit by a snake. It was dark so I couldn't really see it but it looked black." Kyo replied. Hatori took one good look and knew this wasn't the work of a black or green snake but a more poisonous snake. "Kyo do you remember what kind of snake did this?" Hatori asked. "I told you I don't know!" Kyo shouted. Hatori looked at Kyo he looked like was telling the truth, he looked like he really was. "Kyo…. I'm sorry but this bite could kill you." Hatori said. As he said the words it stung. He was too young to die! "Hatori… can't there be something that can be done?" Kyo asked. "All we can do is take you to the hospital and see." Hatori replied. Hatori called Shigure who also looked at what was wrong; he winced at the pain Kyo had to be in. "Kyo can you even stand?" Hatori asked. "No." Kyo said. Hatori grabbed Kyo's bad leg and Shigure grabbed his arms. Both guys hoisted Kyo up and into the waiting car. They drove as fast as they could to the hospital when they got there they called Tohru, Yuki and Ayame. They rushed over and saw Kyo with a mask over his face his eyes were closed and doctors were operating on him.

He seemed to be doing fine but as they looked closer they saw everything wasn't going as the doctors had planned. The doctor's tried and tried to keep him alive but it seemed they were wasted efforts. Tohru began to cry and Yuki took her in his arms and tried to comfort her. Yuki was in shock he didn't like Kyo but he didn't want him to die either. "Kyo…." Hatori said as he pressed his hands on the window and looked in. Kyo just lay there a lifeless body it seemed, nothing to do but bury him right? Wrong Hatori was determined that Kyo was going to live even if he had to go in there himself and operate on him! Kyo was going to be ok no matter what! All that could be heard were the soft cries of Tohru and the light breathing. Small chats could be heard through the door as the doctors did their best. "Tohru can… I talk to you for a second?" Yuki asked. "Sure." Tohru said. Yuki helped Tohru outside; when they got there she sat down in an empty bench beside Yuki. "Kyo will be fine. I'll make sure of that. Even if I have to go in there myself and beat him senseless." Yuki said trying to get Tohru to smile. She did but it only lasted for a second. "I'm still worried." Tohru replied. "Tohru I was… I was wanting to tell you something. You know those flowers you showed me?" Yuki asked. "Yeah." Tohru said.

Now was the moment of truth! "I… sent those to you. Tohru I…. love you." Yuki stammered. "I thought it was you." Tohru said as she slightly blushed. "Guys!" Shigure shouted coming out of the hospital door. "What is it?" Yuki asked. "We just got word, Kyo's going to be ok but he's still in a coma." Shigure said. Shigure sighed and went back into the hospital. "You told them?" Hatori asked. "Yeah." Shigure responded. Tohru threw her arms around Yuki and hugged him. Yuki pulled her back so she could face him and he kissed her. Tohru had never been kissed before by anybody but she liked it. The way Yuki held her close and not to tight but tight enough to let anyone know that this was his girl! When they finally did come up for air both were smiling. Kyo was going to be ok and Yuki had Tohru by his side. He pulled her close and whispered to her that Kyo wasn't going to ever hurt her again. "I wont either because I love you." Yuki whispered. That's what Tohru wanted to hear the most. I love you. As they made their way back to the hospital they saw Kyo hooked up to a bunch of machines. He was breathing on his own so he didn't need the life support but it was there just in case. "Kyo… please come out of here alive." Tohru whispered as she pressed her hands against the glass window that separated her from him.

**Author's note: i know Yuki telling Tohru he loved in the middle of Kyo getting operated on was the best thing but o well i couldnt think of anything else and that was the best i could come up with. Keep reveiwing and i'll continue posting!**


	5. Chapter 5

"We better get home." Hatori said as he laid his hands on Yuki and Tohru's shoulder and guided them out. Weeks went by and finally they had gotten word from the doctor that Kyo was able to make small movements but not much. "He still hasn't opened his eyes yet but he's making progress." The doctor told Shigure. "Thank you doc." Shigure said as he hung up the phone. Yuki had finally asked Tohru to be his girlfriend and she said yes and the two were already gone on their first date. _'I'll just write them a note and let them know were I've gone to so they wont worry.' _Shigure thought. Shigure hopped in the car and sped off to the hospital. As he got out of his car he heard the bits and pieces of conversation that he usually heard about patients but… this time this wasn't about someone he didn't know this was worse… this was about Kyo. As he made his way to the room he saw through the glass window Kyo being operated on again. Soon a doctor came out to explain what was going on. "I'm sorry sir but Kyo doesn't look like he's going to make it." The doctor said. "What's going on?" Shigure asked. "It seems that the bite was much worse than we thought." The doctor replied. Shigure's mouth dropped open and he took a step back. The doctor gave him a sympathetic look and went back into the room.

Shigure looked in the glass window Kyo was hooked up to the life support machine and it didn't seem to have an affect. Shigure let the tears slide down his cheeks; he didn't want this to happen. He was sorry that all this was happening no he and Kyo didn't get along but still he was dying! How could he tell Tohru and Yuki that Kyo was dying and soon he would be dead? He went back outside and got in his car and drove to Hatori's. "Shigure calm down!" Hatori shouted as he shook Shigure. "I'm sorry Hatori its just that Kyo doesn't feel that he's loved, he told me that once and now he's giving up on life it isn't that stupid bite he's given up on life! And now he's dying!" Shigure shouted.

Kyo's pov

That boy who laid there…. Was that really me? He wasn't breathing but why? Were the doctor's stupid or what? That person looked like me, exactly like me. The doctors kept talking about saving him but what if he didn't want to be saved. I watched as all this was going on and the whole time I thought about Tohru and Kazuma I don't know why though. Kazuma, he raised me when I was young but he moved and I missed him, I focused my attention back to the boy with orange hair. He looked different somehow. Was it his pale face and his thin body that made him look different or was it that he wasn't breathing anymore. Finally the doctor's got him breathing again but that wasn't all, they began to get tools out and poke him with them! I looked down at the boy once more and saw that it was me! I realized then that I had given up, I gave up on life and now I was going to die they couldn't do anything to save me couldn't they see that! I jumped off my post and landed beside the doctor I poked him and my hand went through. "Help me!" I shouted to him he didn't seem to hear me. I was going to die… I couldn't believe it I was going to die. Yuki I knew by now had won Tohru's heart and now they left me here the doctors of all people left me to die. I fell to the ground and cried I was all alone again except this time I was left to die. I was alone now and forever I'll stay alone. Soon I heard footsteps and in stepped Hatori he ran his fingers over my frail face and I could see he was crying. "They left you here. They gave up on you didn't they?" Hatori asked my frail unmoving body. "Yeah they did! Hatori take me home please fix me!" I shouted as I ran to him. But again I couldn't touch him again he couldn't hear me. "Take me home! I want to go home!" I shouted as tears streamed down my face. "I want to see Yuki and Tohru again. I want to talk to Shigure about it all I want to see Ayame's face light up when I've made an idiot out of myself!" I shouted.

"I want to see Ritsu again and I don't even care if Kagura hugs me to tight I just want to go home with you!" I continued to cry. Hatori got up and began to leave me I cried harder, "Don't leave me here, please don't leave me!" I shouted. "I don't want to die! I don't want to die! I want to be able to talk to you guys don't leave Hatori come back! Come back! I don't want to die alone I don't want to die! Hatori! Help me please. Kazuma you said you wouldn't leave me! I hate you Kazuma you said you wouldn't leave me and you did you left me I hate you!" I shouted as I curled up in a ball and cried. Nothing made sense anymore; I continued to cry and then as if it was by magic my body slowly lifted up. I went higher and higher and I saw my old body laying there it was frail. "No! I don't want to die!" I shouted trying to get back to my old body. Soon I was slowly being put down and then I was in my old body I don't know how long it was but when I awoke I saw Hatori and Kazuma. "Master… Hatori you guys you're here." I said as I reached out and hugged Kazuma. "Of course we're here." Kazuma said as he patted my matted up hair. Maybe this was all a dream…. A nightmare.

**Author's note:** **Thank you again for all your reveiws! **

**Alchemistobsessor:Thank you for your reveiw i'm glad you think its supenseful! I hope you'll keep reading it!**

**XOiHeartMiloOX: I'm glad you thought i was sneeky about making Yuki profess his love while Kyo was getting surgery i thought it was kinda dumb but i'm glad you liked it!**

**Yuki's-lil-sis: So glad you like it so far i hope you continue reading and reveiwing! i will try to update faster! **

**Sailormoonfreak5311: I'm glad you also like it i hope you'll also continue to read it! **

**and thank you anyone else who reveiwed that i didnt mention! Yes everyone is out of charater Kyo is way out of character but i wanted it to be like that so i'm keeping it that way! anyway keep reading and i'll try to update faster. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors note: Sorry i got sick so i couldnt get on the computer to type some more of the story. But i'm still in progress of writing it, so please be patient and i'll contiune this as long as i dont get writers block. Anyway thxs again for all your reveiws and contiune to reveiw and i'll write faster and post faster and also sorry if this is a short chapter again i got sick so i couldnt get on here and type. R&R and i'll post more bye now!**

Normal Pov 

"We should go to the hospital Hatori and Kazuma have been gone for a while." Yuki said as he stood up and grabbed his coat. "Yeah your right." Shigure said as his hands shook from being so nervous. "I'll drive!" Ayame announced. "NO! Remember what happened last time?" Yuki asked, as his eyes grew big. "What you all lived!" Ayame said. "So you gave Shigure nightmares!" Yuki shouted taking the keys away from Ayame. "I'll drive." Yuki said going outside with Tohru in tow. "What did happen?" Tohru asked. "Well after going on the wrong side of the road the whole time, he finally decided to stop and instead of stopping he put his foot on the accelerate pedal he had completely forgotten where the brake was and when he found that out he slammed it on brakes. Shigure hasn't been the same since." Yuki concluded opening the car so Tohru could slide in. Tohru giggled as she slid in, Yuki smiled for once Tohru missed his smiles ever since Kyo landed in the hospital he didn't smile much. Maybe it was because he missed someone to torture. Ayame muttered something under his breath that Yuki didn't hear and probably didn't want to hear either. As he drove everyone was silent they were all thinking of Kyo. _'What if he isn't ok? Kyo…I'm so worried about you! Wait stop it Tohru you love Yuki not Kyo! But what if I love both? No you can't love both only one! I'm so confused!_ _I love… I don't know!'_ Tohru thought as she sighed and looked out the window.

As they rounded the corner to the hospital Tohru knew she had to make a choice! Either she loved Kyo more than Yuki or she loved Yuki more than Kyo she couldn't have both. Shigure was still shaking; maybe it was the thought of Yuki's driving or Ayame wanting to drive. No one knew but they weren't about to ask and find out. When they got in they saw Kyo…. But he was crying. "Kyo." Yuki and Ayame said. Kyo only continued to cry he wouldn't have stopped even if Yuki and Ayame were in the room. Kazuma patted Kyo on the head and looked at him, he looked like the small child he had once raised by himself. Hatori sat there not knowing what to do; he quietly got up and left the room once he saw Ayame. "How's Kyo doing?" Shigure was the first to ask questions. "He's doing fine but he keeps on saying something about leaving him." Hatori said. Everyone stared at each other for a moment before shrugging. "Kyo what's wrong?" Kazuma asked for at least the tenth time that night. "Don't leave me please!" Kyo shouted again as he clung tighter to Kazuma. Kazuma again patted Kyo and tried to loosen the grip Kyo had on him. "I wont leave you, I'm right here." Kazuma kept saying. "He's terrified." Hatori stated as he looked back in the glass window wondering how many tears Kyo really did have.

"Tohru maybe he'd calm down a little if you went and talked to him." Hatori said. "Um… ok." Tohru said as she pushed the door open and went in. "Hey Kyo, Tohru's here." Kazuma said trying to calm Kyo down. Kyo finally stopped crying when he saw Tohru she looked beautiful. Her sapphire eyes showed concern and she was worried, her brown hair was down to her shoulders. "Hey Kyo." Tohru started. She didn't know what to say, she was terrified this was the guy who had hurt her and now he was looking for comfort, for love… from anyone who cared. "Kyo… its ok I'm here and I won't leave you." Tohru said as she sat beside Kyo. Everyday Tohru went to visit Kyo in the hospital finally after a couple of weeks Kyo was allowed to go home. "Thank you… you've really been there for me over the past couple of weeks. Tohru…" Kyo started. "Kyo I'm sorry but I don't love you! I love Yuki!" Tohru said as Yuki opened the door. Tohru ran in and rushed up to her room. "What did you do to her!?" Yuki demanded. "Nothing! I get it she's yours I'll back off." Kyo said pushing his way back into the house. Yuki was ready to punch Kyo but instead thought he should check on Tohru instead.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: ok if you cry when you read something sad or watch something sad go get some tissues right now! this is really sad and as i was typing this i almost cried! (FYI i'm getting over my cold yay me!) ok anyway try to hold back your tears and read the whole thing then comment and let me know whatcha think k? ok so this is what chapter 7? wow i'm awsome! lol jk so ok i'm gonna stop so you guys can read it!**

Yuki walked up the lonely stairs and knocked on the door. "Come in." A weak voice called. Yuki opened the door and slowly went in; there he saw Tohru crying. "Hey what's wrong?" Yuki asked. "Nothing." Tohru said as she turned her head away. Yuki lifted her head with his hands and stared into her eyes. "Kyo was about to tell me he loved me! I don't love him! I love you!" Tohru stopped short she hadn't meant to say all of that! She didn't want Yuki to hurt Kyo, but she was kinda glad she had told him now. "Please don't hurt Kyo…" Tohru stopped short again, now she wasn't making sense at all. "I wont hurt Kyo… but I don't want you to get hurt either." Yuki said. "I'll be fine… I'm just a little bit worried about Kyo though because after all he did get back from the hospital." Tohru said as she hung her head low. "Its ok really… I was worried about him to… the truth is I sorta look up to him you know?" Yuki said. "Really?" Tohru asked. Yuki blushed and tried to push the comment away with a change of subject.

There was a loud crash and the roof above Tohru and Yuki's head caved in. "Are you tearing up my house again Kyo!" Shigure shouted from his study. "No!" Kyo shouted back. "Stupid dog." Kyo muttered as Shigure ran up the stairs to see what the noise was. He opened Tohru's room door to see Yuki shielding Tohru from the still falling roof. After the roof had stopped falling Tohru and Yuki quickly moved out of the way. "What was that?" Yuki asked as he inspected some of the broken pieces of wood. "Looks like the roof was ready to cave. Besides this house is getting to be old." Shigure said as he came over to stand beside Yuki. "I'll go start supper." Tohru said as she left her room. As she made her way past Kyo's room she heard music… she knocked on his room door, she was wanting to know if he was ok with her making him some fish while the others ate leeks. She quietly opened his door, she saw Kyo lying on the floor his shirt was off and he wore a pair of trick pants. "Um… Kyo…" Tohru started. Kyo sat up and stared at her a moment. "Look I'm sorry about earlier." Kyo said as he got up and turned his stereo down. "It's ok… I was just about to start supper and I was wondering if you wanted fish… because I was going to cook leeks for the rest of us." Tohru said.

"Yeah thanks." Kyo said smiling a little. As Tohru left Kyo turned his stereo back on and laid back down on the floor. "Tohru…" Kyo whispered as a tear slipped from his eye. "We fixed it." Yuki said after a while, as he came down the stairs and kissed Tohru on the cheek. "That's great." Tohru said blushing. Yuki picked up Tohru and spun her around before sitting her back down on the ground. "Why are you so happy all of a sudden?" Tohru asked. "I don't know maybe because I have the most wonderful girlfriend." Yuki said kissing Tohru. "Hey you guys." Haru said as he came in the front door and plopped down on the couch. Haru had on a pair of blue jeans and a white t-shirt. Hatsuharu had white and black hair, his zodiac was the cow and sometimes the family well mostly Shigure and Ayame asked him… 'Got milk?' Usually he wasn't bothered by it but by the third time he was seething with rage. That was the part of him called Black Haru. "I heard Kyo ran away and now he's back… how's he doing anyway?" Haru asked. Just about that time Kyo came down the stairs…. He smelled his fish. "Why don't you ask him yourself?" Shigure asked hearing Kyo come down the stairs. "Ask me what?" Kyo asked as he almost tripped down the stairs trying to figure out who it was. If it was Kagura he was going to make a run for it and never come back, if it wasn't then he was safe.

Seeing it was Hatsuharu he wanted to just forget about it and go back up stairs. "So why did you runaway anyway?" Haru asked. "I was going to go back to the mountains to train." Kyo lied. "Really why did you runaway?" Haru questioned he wasn't about to buy what Kyo was saying. "I didn't runaway!" Kyo snapped. "Cough yes you did! Cough, cough" Shigure said. "Shut up!" Kyo shouted. "Calm down." Yuki said as he made his way from the kitchen to the living room. "Just leave me alone pretty boy!" Kyo shouted. He didn't understand why he was acting like this he sped off busting down a door in the process. "Kyo stop destroying my house!" Shigure called after him. Kyo didn't hear him; he was to far off. He came upon the old dojo that used to be his home. Kazuma had quit being the trainer there and moved. He went in smelling the old smells and seeing how lonely it was reminded him of how lonely he felt. He sighed and sat in there in the floor, a tear escaped his eye. He was too old to cry! Crying was for babies something he wasn't! "Mother why! Why did you have to have me I was a mistake! You didn't care about me! You kept me inside so no one would talk about you. I hate you mother I hate you!" Kyo shouted punching a nearby wall. Kazuma stared inside the dojo, as Kyo punched the walls and screamed at his dead mother. "They blamed me! But I didn't do anything! They made me believe it was me who killed you but I didn't!" Kyo continued to shout until his lungs were soar and he was hoarse.

"I'm back were I started… alone just me. Maybe I was meant to die here alone. No one would care, they all hate me." Kyo said as he fell to the ground and cried. Kazuma heard enough he ran in and hugged Kyo. "You weren't meant to die alone! Kyo don't give up on life please. Live for me! If you cant live for anyone else live for me!" Kazuma shouted hugging Kyo. "Master… but… I want to go back with you… I don't want to live here anymore… please." Kyo stammered. Kazuma agreed to take Kyo back to his dojo and Shigure thought that was a great idea. "Here we are Kyo I made you a room, its upstairs. Second one on the right." Kazuma said as they entered the dojo. _'Just like old times.'_ Kyo thought. Kyo trained with the other boys, he went to the same school but he didn't talk to anyone. "I'm worried." Tohru told Yuki one day. "About what?" Yuki asked. "Kyo… I don't know if he's happier or not." Tohru said. "Don't worry he knows how to take care of himself." Yuki said putting his arm around Tohru's waist as they walked home. _'Something's not right.' _Tohru thought. She was right after a couple of weeks Shigure got a note from Kyo. **Dear Shigure, Kazuma has died he had a heart attack and when I got to the hospital I was to late and he died! Shigure I don't know what to do anymore I was living for Kazuma's sake and now that he's dead I have nothing to live for. If you do get this letter don't come looking for me! I want to be alone! I have nothing to live for anymore, so why should I continue to live myself? Kazuma was the only one who ever really cared… I'll miss you guys but don't worry about me! No one ever did so I wouldn't expect you to either. **The letter ended and Shigure found him self-shouting Kyo's name. Yuki ran in Shigure's study half awake half asleep.

**Author: What did you think?**

**Kyo: U know i hate you right?**

**Author: Yeah i know but i still love you! **

**Kyo: i cant believe u! Ur E-V-I-L!**

**Author:Aw thank you i am A-W-S-O-M-E!**

**Kyo: (Falls over anime style) **

**Author: i'm not cleaning up a dead body!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Kyo: I'm not dead! **

**Author: Ok whatev lets go get some lunch and talk to Yuki and Tohru. **

**Kyo: (Mutters something under breath) **

**Author: What'd you say (Evil glare) **

**Kyo: (Turns white) Nothing...**

**Author: Thought so.**

**Authors note: Ok i'm done! so reveiw and let me know what you think! **

**Kyo: I did it sucks!!!!!!!!!!! **

**Author: Come back here i'm going to kill you! (chases Kyo) **


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note: Ok i need to ask a favor from you all. I need you guys to tell me if you want Kyo to fall in love with someone and who. or if he should remain single and please dont say Tohru she's with Yuki and no guy either i dont like yaoi its gross. so please tell me if you want Kyo to stay single or fall in love with someone and who? Thank you now read and reveiw or i wont put up anymore chappies muhahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!**

"What's going on?" Yuki asked stumbling in Shigure's study. "Read this, it's about Kyo." Shigure said handing Yuki the letter. Yuki took the letter and read it; it didn't make sense why would Kyo do this? Was he stupid of course they were going to look for him! "I don't understand." Yuki said sitting on the floor next to Shigure. "Kyo thinks he has nothing to live for and he's going to kill himself because of it! He thinks no one cares about him!" Shigure stated. Yuki fell over and went to sleep on Shigure's shoulder. "Of course you don't get it your half asleep!" Shigure muttered to himself. "What's… going on?" Tohru asked as she made her way down the stairs and into Shigure's study. "Kazuma died… here read this, and Yuki stop drooling on me!" Shigure shouted handing Tohru the letter. "Zzzzzporkchops…liverzzzzzz…. I love…. zzzzzz ok why not?" Was Yuki's response. "Thank you for understanding every word I said!" Shigure mumbled. "Zzzzzz ok chief…. I'm a happy bunny! Zzzzzz" Yuki said as he rolled off Shigure's shoulder and onto the floor. "But why would… this doesn't make any sense… I don't… what?" Tohru stumbled on her words trying to make sense of it all. "We have to look for him!" Tohru said, as her eyes grew big with fright. "We will but first we need to contact Hatori, and Ayame so they can tell everyone else." Shigure said getting up and getting the phone.

"What do you want? Don't you know its 3:00 in the morning?" Hatori asked as he tried to keep his sleepy eyes awake. "I'm aware of the time Hatori." Shigure responded. "Then what do you want?" Hatori asked. "Kazuma has died and Kyo thinks he doesn't have anything to live for so he's planning on killing himself." Shigure said as his hear pounded. Hatori let the words sink in before answering. "I'll get Ayame and we'll be over in a little." Hatori said as he sat up. "Ok thanks contact Ayame first and let him know then tell him to tell everyone else so we can all keep an eye out for him to ok?" Shigure asked. "Yeah ok." Hatori said as he hung up the phone. "Ah such a pretty noise… ring, ring… lalalal hehehe." Ayame said in his sleep as the phone kept ringing. "Phone! Ah! Hello?" Ayame asked as he quickly grabbed the phone. "Aya its Hatori, Shigure got a note from Kyo and he's planning on killing himself because Kazuma has died! Call everyone else and let them know to be on the look out for him! I'll be over then in ten minutes to pick you up so we can go to Shigure's." Hatori said. "Will do!" Ayame said as he hung up the phone and called everyone else. _'Is he stupid or what?' _Ayame thought as he got off the phone with Haru and began dialing Momiji's number. After a long and probably boring talk, if Ayame wasn't half asleep, with Momiji, Ayame got off the phone and called the rest of the family.

"Kagura I assure you we will find Kyo! Now please stop yelling!" Ayame said. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN? YOU BETTER FIND HIM KYO I LOVE YOU WERE ARE YOU?!" Kagura shouted into the phone. Ayame held the phone away from his ear so that he didn't suffer from bad hearing. A knock came on the door and Ayame was glad Hatori had finally come. "Sorry someone's at the door got to go bye!" Ayame announced hanging up the phone so he could answer the door. Who he saw wasn't Hatori but rather a hyper active bunny and a sleeping Haru. "How does he stand up and sleep like that?" Ayame asked letting Momiji and Haru in. "I don't know." Momiji said poking Haru. Momiji had blonde hair and blue eyes he was shorter than Haru. Haru and Momiji were both the same age and in the same class together. Momiji's zodiac was the rabbit and for such a small rabbit he was hyper it seemed twenty four seven. "Come in Haru… Haru… Wake up!" Ayame shouted. "What I didn't do it I swear!" Haru said as he stumbled. "Oh boy Hatori were are you?" Ayame asked as he closed the door behind Haru. "Do you want some tea?" Ayame asked. "Sure." Haru said as he plopped down on the couch and fell back asleep. "Oh! Oh! Lets put makeup on Haru!" Momiji said as he smiled. "You know what I'm so bored I'll take you up on that offer." Ayame said. Momiji pulled some makeup out of a small case he was carrying around.

Soon Hatori came and knocked on the door. Momiji finished up Haru while Ayame went to answer the door. "Are you ready?" Hatori asked. "Well… Momiji and Haru came over but Haru is sleeping so…" Ayame said. Hatori pushed his way past Ayame and saw Momiji and Haru. Haru had on red lipstick and black mascara; he had on blue eye shadow and a bunch of foundation on so it showed up. "He looks like a clown." Hatori said. "Aya… Ha'ri…. What happened to me!" Haru cried out. "He did it!" Ayame and Momiji shouted as they pointed to each other. Haru wiped off what he hoped was lipstick and went to inspect himself more closely in the mirror. Haru wiped the entire make up off and tried to chase Ayame and Momiji but Hatori stopped them and made them all sit. "Your no fun Ha'ri." Momiji and Ayame whined. "Look we have more important things to worry about such as Kyo!" Hatori said. Hatori got up and opened the door and everyone filed out and went to Hatori's car. Once in the car Haru fell back asleep. When they arrived at Shigure's they woke Haru up and went inside. Shigure handed the note to Hatori who read it to Ayame, Momiji and Haru. "But why?" Ayame asked. "I don't know but we have to find him!" Shigure said. The phone began to ring and Shigure went to answer it. "Hello… yeah this is him… where is he? Is he ok… I see… when do you want us over there… ok… yes I'll tell them… ok thank you… uhuh… bye." Shigure said as he hung up the phone. "What happened?" Yuki asked. "Kyo's in the hospital again…. There was a gang… he got shot. The doctor's don't know if he'll make it." Shigure said as a tear escaped his eye.


	9. Chapter 9

"What?" Tohru asked as she tried to make sense of it all. No one talked as they made their way to the hospital. How could they talk this was the second time Kyo was in the hospital. When they reached it Kagura was already there. She had her head in her hands and her cries were muffled. Kagura had brown hair and gray eyes; she wore a green shirt and a pair of black jeans. Her backpack, which happened to be a teddy bear sat in her lap and tears stains, covered it. "Kagura… when did you get here?" Haru asked sitting beside her. "A while ago maybe twenty minutes ago. They said… Kyo…. Wasn't going to make it." Kagura said as she once again buried her head in her hands. This stunned everyone Kyo was giving up. Yuki was angry Kyo had given up! He wanted to go in the room and strangle Kyo himself for being a quitter. Yuki punched a nearby wall, everyone jumped they hadn't expected Yuki to take it so hard. "So when the going gets tough you just quit huh? I could have quit a long time ago but I didn't!" Yuki shouted as he punched the wall a second time. The pain, he didn't feel it he was already numb, numb with hatred toward Kyo for giving up. "Yuki!" Shigure shouted grabbing Yuki and pulling him away from the wall.

Yuki looked at his hands they were bleeding, he didn't care he couldn't even feel the pain. "What's wrong with you!" Shigure shouted. "He's given up! He wanted to beat me so bad and now he's given up on me on everyone!" Yuki shouted. At times like these Shigure wondered whose temper was worse Yuki's or Akito's. "What can we do? What do you expect us to do?" Shigure asked. "Something we can't let him die!" Yuki shouted. Yuki couldn't stand it anymore he ran out of the hospital and into the crisp night air. The snow pelted his face and it felt like little knives were hitting him in the face. As he continued to run he became weaker and weaker. Hadn't the curse been broken? Yes but why was he so tired, why did his hands ache all of a sudden? He stood still for a moment before collapsing and hitting the ground. He thought he heard voices that sounded like Tohru and Hatori. But he wasn't sure; he closed his eyes and allowed the long awaited sleep to fill him. "…Yuki… Yuki…" He heard the voice calling his name, why did it sound so familiar? "…Yuki…" The voice called his name again. "What?" Yuki asked as he sat up and rubbed his sore head. "What happened?" Yuki asked looking around to find he was in the hospital. "You gave us a scare Yuki, when you ran off we came after you and found you passed out on the pavement." Hatori said. "Oh… is Kyo ok?" Yuki asked.

"He'll be fine… Kagura is in there talking to him now." Hatori said. That couldn't be good for all he knew Kagura was squeezing the death out of him. He managed to sit up and looked through the window to see Kagura holding Kyo's hand and crying. Kyo was saying something, but Yuki couldn't read lips so it was hard to tell what he was saying to her. "The bullet was right at his heart another second and he would have died." The doctor said giving the family an update on Kyo. Yuki looked in the window again to see Kyo struggling to laugh.

"Kyo I was so worried about you!" Kagura said as she tried to contain herself from hugging Kyo…. Well squeezing Kyo to death I should say. After the curse was broken Kagura seemed a lot calmer. Or was it that she was worried about him so much that she forgot to kill him. Kagura couldn't contain herself any longer she wrapped her arms around Kyo and cried. Kyo was stunned but nonetheless comforted her. Why was it that Kyo wanted to…. Kiss Kagura? He didn't like her no! Maybe all this time Kyo did love Kagura it was just his fear of her killing him. Maybe she knew that he loved her and that's why she had been like that. Without even thinking about what he was doing he pulled Kagura off of him and kissed her. Her lips were soft against his and he had to admit to himself that he really did love Kagura. He had all along loved her it just took him a while to realize it. Finally they came up for air and Kagura was as red as cherry. "Kyo… I… well… I…" Kagura stumbled on her words. "I love you Kagura and I know that you knew it just took me a while to figure it out myself. Your beautiful and even though you do try to kill me I know its because you care." Kyo said. Kagura smiled, this was the Kyo that she grew up to know and love before he turned his hatred on everyone else. This was the Kyo that had given her, his last gumdrop because she had accidentally dropped hers. "I want to go home… I think I've spent enough time in the hospital." Kyo said with a smile.

"You'll be out in another couple of days." Kagura said. "Do I have to?" Kyo asked. "No but if you want to get better then yes." Kagura replied taking Kyo's hand in her own. After another couple of weeks Kyo was again allowed to leave the hospital. "You should see the scar I have its right in the middle were my heart is." Kyo said as he and Kagura walked through town hand in hand. Yes if your wondering Kyo finally got the courage to ask Kagura to be his girlfriend. They were on their first date and so far it was going pretty good. Kyo stopped and opened the restaurant door for Kagura. _'He's so sweet.' _Kagura thought. After they had eaten they went to watch a movie, coming home they took the short route and the whole time Kyo didn't complain about holding Kagura's hand. "This is my house… I'll see you tomorrow… bye." Kagura said as she opened the door to her house. "Wait!" Kyo said he had almost forgotten something. "Happy Birthday Kagura." Kyo said kissing her and handing her a small box. She opened it up and saw a small diamond necklace. "Kyo… it's beautiful!" Kagura said as she took it out. Kyo took the necklace and Kagura held her hair back so Kyo could fasten the chain. "You look beautiful." Kyo said kissing Kagura one last time.

"Kyo… hey how was your date?" Shigure asked jumping up and down. "It was good and why are you jumping up and down?" Kyo asked. "I have to go to the bathroom!" Shigure said. "Then go!" Kyo shouted. "I can't Yuki's in there and Tohru's upstairs taking a bath." Shigure whined. "Hey you guys." Yuki said walking from the kitchen to the hallway were the party seemed to be. "But I thought…" Shigure stammered. "I've been out of the bathroom for a while now." Yuki said. Shigure hopped to the bathroom and slammed the door shut. Yuki and Kyo began to laugh, "It's good to have you back man." Yuki said. "It's good to be back." Kyo replied. It was as if a big gust of wind pushed the two boys into a hug. But Kyo and Yuki really did miss each other whether they wanted to admit it or not. They were in a weird way like brothers. Tohru slowly walked down the stairs when she saw Kyo and Yuki bonding like brothers without fighting she went back up the stairs. Shigure came out of the bathroom and saw Yuki and Kyo bonding and decided to take a picture for future blackmail. "Shigure!" Yuki and Kyo shouted both chasing the novelist around the house. Even if they said they didn't agree on anything, they were wrong they agreed on one thing Shigure was dead as soon as they got their hands on that camera.

"Tohru help me please!" Shigure said as he tried to make his way up the stairs. "Don't help him!" Kyo shouted grabbing Shigure in an attempt to pull Shigure down the stairs. Of course that didn't work out to good, because after he did pull him he fell down on top of Kyo and rolled down the rest of the stairs and landed on Yuki. Yuki groaned and tried to wriggle himself out from under Shigure. Tohru ran down the stairs and stopped long enough to help Kyo to his feet then continued down the winding stairs. Tohru stopped when she saw what happened and held her sides. "I'm sorry I don't mean to laugh its just…." Tohru said as she held on to the railing for support. Kyo came down and began to laugh himself. Shigure lay on Yuki and Yuki was trying to get the half dazed and confused Shigure off him. "Ok… ok I'm better." Tohru said as she made her way over to Shigure and Yuki. "Help me please." Yuki squeaked holding out his hands. Tohru grabbed one hand and Kyo the other, both pulled Yuki out from under Shigure.

**Author's note: ok i hope u enjoyed that i'll try to write more i've been on Runescape lately cuz i havent been on there in forever! N-E-way i hope u enjoyed it i thought it would be kinda kool and some of u guys said u'd want Kyo to date Kagura so i put that! Thanks for letting me know i'll try to update A.S.A.P ok? bye for now!**


	10. Chapter 10

"Kagura we should all go on double date one night." Tohru said one night handing Kagura a bowl of ice cream. "Yeah we should, that would give Yuki and Kyo a chance to you know bond a little more." Kagura replied accepting the bowl and digging in to the ice cream. "They won't even know there bonding… besides ever since Kyo got released from the hospital Yuki's been nicer to him." Tohru said. "Really? That's odd, you think they'd be fighting and all you know?" Kagura said taking another bite of ice cream. "Yeah but they really do look up to each other… at least Yuki looks up to Kyo anyway." Tohru said making herself a bowl of ice cream. "Kyo told me he really looks up to Yuki and sometimes wishes he could be like him." Kagura responded after a moment of thinking. Both girls sat in silence eating their ice cream and thinking about how they could get the two boys to go on a double date. Trick them? "Why don't we just ask?" Kagura asked after finishing another bite of ice cream. "Yeah lets just hope they don't fight." Tohru said. That next night Kagura came over to Tohru's, she was a mess she couldn't figure out what to wear. "Tohru I don't know what to do! Everything I put on either looks to nice or not nice enough!" Kagura said plopping down on Tohru's bed. "Why don't you borrow something that I have." Tohru suggested opening her closet door so Kagura could look. Tohru turned on her radio and both girls danced to the music while picking out something to wear. "This is fun!" Kagura called pulling out a shirt. "Yeah it is!" Tohru called back. After about thirty minutes of dancing and trying on clothes they found the perfect thing to wear. Kagura wore a small black tank top with a denim mini skirt, Tohru had on blue tank top with a denim skirt. "Ok now time for our hair." Tohru said.

Tohru sat down in a chair in front of the mirror while Kagura worked on her hair. Her hair was tied in a small ponytail with the yellow ribbons Yuki had given her the time they went to the hot springs for white day. Kagura then sat in the chair in front of the mirror while Tohru did her hair; Kagura had her hair in a ponytail. Kagura just wanted to be plain and simple. "Do I look ok?" Kagura asked as Tohru fastened the diamond necklace Kyo had given her. "Yeah you look great do I look ok?" Tohru asked. "Yeah you look awesome, do you think the guys will think we look ok?" Kagura asked. "I hope so..." Shigure cut off Tohru. "Girls Yuki and Kyo are ready! Are you?" Shigure called. "Yeah were coming just give us one more second!" Tohru called back. "Ok, are we ready?" Tohru asked. "Yeah I think so." Kagura replied. As the girls opened the door Tohru stopped short. "What's the matter?" Kagura asked. "Shoes! We forgot to put on a pair of shoes!" Tohru said as she rushed back to the closet and opened it. "Oh no!" Kagura shouted as she followed Tohru. Kagura wore a pair of flip-flops, as did Tohru. "Ok were ready!" Kagura called. As they went down the stairs both guys whistled as they came down the stairs. "Looking good." Kyo said linking arms with Kagura. "You look beautiful." Yuki said linking arms with Tohru. Both girls blushed, "Thanks you guys look good to." Kagura and Tohru said. Yuki had on a pair of blue jeans and a green shirt, Kyo had on a pair of his favorite trick pants and a white shirt. They went to a dinner and were surprised with a nice walk on the beach. The water greeted their feet and they watched as the sun set over the horizon. Yuki leaned in and kissed Tohru, Kyo leaned in and kissed Kagura as the sun finally set and darkness painted the sky.

As Yuki drove home he had an uneasy feeling, all he could think about was Akito. He knew something was about to happen, but he didn't know what. He didn't want to worry everyone else so he kept his mouth shut. As they dropped Kagura off she waved and went inside, Yuki drove him, Kyo and Tohru in silence they were all thinking of something. "Yuki… Kyo… Tohru… Akito wants to… see you guys… tomorrow." Shigure said as they all filed in. "What does he want?" Yuki demanded. "I don't know he didn't tell me." Shigure said escaping Yuki and Kyo and slithering to his study. "You know something we don't you dog!" Kyo shouted. "Good night!" Shigure called. _"You promise you won't hurt them!" Shigure said. "I promise I just want to talk to them." Akito promised. _Shigure knew Akito better than that but didn't want to pester him so he left. The next day Yuki, Kyo and Tohru sat on their knees in Akito's room awaiting the punishment. "So you came." Akito said after about five minutes of silence. Shigure and Hatori were just outside the room ready to come in and hold Akito back if he got to rough. "Kyo I heard you've been in the hospital." Akito said walking over to Kyo and lifting his chin with his hand. Kyo jerked his head back and hissed at Akito. "The reason why I called you here was because I heard you and you Yuki are dating Tohru." Akito said. "So how does this involve me?" Kyo demanded. "It will don't worry." Akito said a devilish grin appearing on his face. Kyo didn't like the look Akito got on his face he quickly shut his mouth. "Why do you care if Tohru and I are dating!" Yuki demanded standing up. "She's an outsider!" Akito shouted pushing Yuki. "No she isn't!" Yuki shouted back pushing Akito up against the wall. "Just because she doesn't have the same curse as us doesn't mean a thing! You can't push her around like you do us!!" Yuki yelled punching Akito.

"Yuki! Stop it please!" Tohru shouted trying to stop Yuki. Yuki pulled back his arm and Tohru stepped in the way and Yuki accidentally punched her. Tohru stumbled back and fell to the ground. "Tohru!" Yuki shouted. "Look what you did! I thought you loved her!" Akito shouted. Yuki stepped back, his breathing was heavy and he began running. "Tohru!" Kyo shouted rushing over. "Yuki… where is he?" Tohru asked as she tried to sit up. Akito stopped her and threw her against the wall, Tohru rolled on her side and Akito kicked her multiple times before Hatori and Shigure got in the room and gained control. "Get off me!" Akito shouted. "No! Calm down!" Shigure shouted holding Akito's arm and pulling him away from Tohru. Tohru rolled over and tried to get up but found out she was to weak. "Yuki…" Tohru mumbled. "Don't worry I'll find him." Kyo said rushing off to find Yuki. He ran outside and quickly found him. "Tohru needs you!" Kyo shouted. "I hit her." Yuki said. Kyo pulled Yuki up by his collar and was face to face with him. "She needs you, Akito just pounded the crap out of her, and he did worse than you!" Kyo shouted. Yuki stood up, "I'll kill Akito!" Yuki shouted as he ran inside and grabbed the first weapon he saw. A small hand held gun, it was sleek and shiny ready to be shot. It was loaded and ready, Yuki came in and held the gun up to Akito. "Yuki… put the gun down." Hatori said eyes growing big. "NO! I'm going to do what he's done to Tohru and this whole family! He doesn't deserve to live!" Yuki shouted.

**Author's note: Dun, dun, duuuuuuuuuuuuuunnnnnnnnn!!!!!!! wow things are getting pretty intense but you'll have to wait until i write more so keep reveiwng the more u reveiw the faster i'll write and the faster i'll post the next chapter k? **


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's note: the long awaited chapter (Drum roll) chapter 11!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Music in background plays) woooooohooooooo ok (bows) please enjoy chapter 11 and remeber the more you reveiw the faster i type the story and the faster i post it up! **

Yuki felt a tug on his pants and looked down, Tohru had crawled all the way from across the room to Yuki. "Don't shoot him please." Tohru whispered before she collapsed and passed out. The gun shook as Yuki tried to make a choice. Shigure thought he saw a chance and ran after Yuki. He grabbed the gun and attempted to wrestle the gun away from him. "Shigure let go of the gun!" Yuki shouted. "Yuki calm down." Shigure said as he pulled the gun toward him. The gun was fired and Shigure's eyes grew big. "Shigure… what…" Yuki gasped as he saw who he shot. Hatori stumbled and fell to the ground. A small pool of blood formed around his body, and he closed his eyes. "Hatori no!" Yuki shouted as he looked from Hatori to the gun. "Kyo!" Shigure shouted. "What I just called the ambulance they're on their way!" Kyo said as he knelt beside Hatori to feel his pulse. "He was shot near the heart. He'll be fine if you would have waited to call us any later he would have died." The doctor said before going back in the room to check on Hatori. "Yuki… he'll be fine. Its ok Hatori knows you didn't mean to." Shigure said trying to comfort the shaken Yuki. Akito didn't say much about it but he hated Yuki even more he vowed to make his life worse than it already was. That night Yuki had a hard time trying to sleep. He kept waking up from having dreams of him shooting Hatori except in his dream Hatori always died. "Yuki… can I come in?" Tohru asked as she stuck her head in the door. "Yeah." Yuki said waking up from his latest dream. "Your soaking with sweat are you sure your ok? Because I heard you yelling a minute ago." Tohru said sitting next to Yuki.

Yuki took his shirt off and threw it in the floor. "I'm sorry. I keep having dreams about Hatori and every time he dies." Yuki said as he explained his dreams to her. _'Poor Yuki ever since he shot Hatori he's been nothing but a nervous wreck!' _Tohru thought as she laid Yuki's head in her lap and ran her hands through his hair. Kyo opened Yuki's room door and stumbled in. "Hey he quit yelling cool." Kyo said as he plopped down on Yuki's bed beside Tohru. "Look Yuki you didn't mean to. You were trying to shoot Akito, which I understand why you would want to. I want to, to I think we all do." Kyo said as he continued to mumble on for another three minutes. "But I shot Hatori not Akito." Yuki said, looking up into Tohru's eyes. Tohru looked down at Yuki and smiled at him. "It's ok at least Hatori's ok, it was an accident and you didn't mean to. Hatori understands." Tohru said. "Yeah he said he knew you didn't mean to. He said if he were you he probably would have tried to shoot Akito to, I mean look what all he's put you through." Kyo said running his fingers through his orange hair. "I just get this feeling that Akito is watching I don't know maybe I'm paranoid." Yuki said. Tohru ruffled Yuki's hair and smiled, "I think your right." Tohru replied. "Don't worry to much about it." Kyo said as he laid back on the bed and tried not to fall asleep. "Kyo…never mind he fell asleep." Yuki said. "I better get to bed myself. Night." Tohru said. "Night." Yuki said lifting his head up and kissing Tohru before she left. "Wait before you go do you want to have a little fun with Kyo first?" Yuki asked. "Like what?" Tohru asked. Yuki held up a bottle of shaving cream and a feather. "Which one you want feather or shaving cream?" Yuki asked. "Feather." Tohru said. Yuki squirted the shaving cream in Kyo's hand. "Ok now tickle his nose with the feather. Remember to stop when he reaches to scratch his nose ok?" Yuki asked.

"Right." Tohru said. "Ready?" Yuki asked. "Yeah." Tohru replied. Tohru tickled Kyo's nose until he reached up to scratch it. Both held their sides as they silently laughed as shaving cream went all over Kyo's face. "What…" Kyo said as he sat up. "I hope this is whip cream." Kyo said. "N.." "Yes!" Yuki said as he cut off Tohru. Kyo took some off his face and ate it thinking it was whip cream. "Ew this isn't whip cream!" Kyo said. "I tried to tell you but Yuki said yes!" Tohru shouted. "Ok… thanks Tohru!" Yuki said as he tackled Tohru and tickled her. "Kyo help me please…" Tohru said between giggles. "I'm sorry this a tag team, Yuki and me against you." Kyo said smiling. Yuki tagged Kyo's hand and Kyo began to tickle Tohru. "Yuki…" Tohru said as she giggled and tried to protect her sides. "Yuki… Kyo… Tohru… how are you?" Akito said as he opened Yuki's room door. "Kyo get Tohru out of here now! I have some business to take care of." Yuki said glaring at Akito. "Come on Tohru." Kyo said helping Tohru up and guiding her out of the room. "Yuki be careful." Tohru whispered kissing Yuki's cheek before leaving. "I'll be fine." Yuki whispered back. "Kyo I'm scared." Tohru said as soon as they were out of earshot. "Don't worry Yuki knows how to take care of himself!" Kyo responded with confidence in his voice. _'He better be ok! I hope he'll be ok… we've been through a lot we don't need another person dead!'_ Kyo thought as his thoughts soon wandered to Kazuma. "Kyo do you… never mind." Tohru said as she got up to get some tea started. "No what is it?" Kyo asked standing up and following Tohru. "Do you look up… to Yuki?" Tohru asked turning to see Kyo's reaction. Kyo turned a bright red, "Well… um… you see… ok fine! Yes I do." Kyo said turning a darker shade of red. "You know Yuki told me once he looks up to you to. You don't have to be embarrassed." Tohru said taking two cups from the cupboard and filling them with tea.

Kyo took the cup and drank some of the tea. A scream was heard it pierced Kyo and Tohru's ears. Both covered their ears and waited till the screaming stopped. Kyo rushed up stairs and slammed the door open and saw Akito on the ground blood trickled out of his body and onto the floor. Yuki sat huddled in a corner his eyes were big and a knife sat three feet away from him covered in blood. "Yuki… you didn't." Kyo said falling on his knees. "Kyo what…. Yuki." Tohru said as she rushed in. "Yuki… you didn't, please say you didn't." Tohru said. "He… tried to kill… me with… the knife." Yuki stammered. "Yuki!" Tohru shouted rushing over and hugging Yuki. "Tohru!" Yuki said hugging Tohru back. "Why did you? Yuki." Tohru tried asking. "He was going to kill me… I had to do something. I'm so sorry." Yuki stammered holding back the tears that came to his face. "We have to tell someone." Tohru said looking Yuki in the face. "No! We can't no!" Yuki shouted. "Yuki we have to tell someone, what are you going to do act like nothing has happened?" Tohru asked. "Tohru please… we can't tell anyone! Tohru! Tohru!" Yuki shouted as his vision began turning black. "Yuki I'm here! I'm right here." Tohru replied. "Tohru… I'm sorry…" Yuki said before collapsing. "Yuki!" Tohru shouted. "He'll be ok. He's scared and now he's in shock. At least I think he is…. I don't know but he's breathing… ok let me tell you what I know… he passed out from all the stress." Kyo replied.

Shigure rushed in Yuki's room and examined the scene that lay before him. "What happened? Is Akito…. Dead?" Shigure asked. "Yeah Y.." "I killed him!" Tohru responded. "Why?" Shigure asked. "He was going to kill Yuki. I saw the knife and I wrestled it from him and when I did it stabbed him." Tohru said her head hung low. "Tohru! What are you doing?" Kyo hissed. "Yuki's been through enough!" Tohru hissed back. "I saw the whole thing… Tohru didn't kill him she was with Kyo the whole time Yuki did." Hatori said swinging from the tree branch he was in and into the house. "I'm getting to old to be doing this." Hatori said. "But why would Yuki kill Akito?" Shigure asked scratching his head.

FLASH BACK

Hatori sat at his desk and began the long work he had. "Akito! What are you doing?" Hatori called out standing up to go to Akito's room. "Nothing." Akito called back. Hatori sat back down at his desk and continued to file his papers. Hatori stood up and went to Akito's room to check on him since he was so quiet. As he opened the door he saw Akito open his window and jump out. Hatori waited a minute before following he stayed a distance from Akito. He watched as Akito went inside he knew were he was headed so he climbed a tree that was next to Yuki's room. There he could see everything Yuki, Kyo and Tohru were laughing. Akito opened the door and watched a second before saying something to Yuki. Hatori watched as Kyo guided Tohru out of the room and Yuki and Akito talked a little more. "What do you want!" Yuki stammered. Akito could tell Yuki was afraid of Akito, which made the playing the field uneven. "Just to get you out of the way!" Akito responded running after Yuki with the knife. Yuki jumped out of the way and pushed himself up in one quick movement. Akito stopped and turned around he held the knife out and tackled Yuki. He held the knife to his throat and tried to cut Yuki's throat but Yuki was stronger. He pushed the knife away from Akito instead of going after the knife Akito began to choke Yuki. Yuki kicked Akito off and ran after the knife, he only meant to throw it out the window but instead Akito attacked him and Yuki stabbed him by accident.

"Akito! What have I done?" Yuki asked himself. Hatori sat in silence and watched the scene that lay before him. Yuki screamed he fell to the floor and went to a corner and tried to not to cry. He had just killed the head of the family. He hadn't meant to! That was when Tohru and Kyo came rushing in to see what was going on.

END FLASHBACK

"Please don't take him away he didn't mean to! Yuki would never do this sort of thing on purpose!" Tohru shouted as she held the unconscious Yuki. Tohru laid Yuki's head in her lap. "We have to call someone to get this body out of here. Tohru… Yuki could be sent to jail." Shigure said. Tohru didn't want that to happen she began to cry she laid her head on Kyo's shoulder who had taken a seat beside Tohru. "But… but… it was self defense!" Kyo shouted. "Kyo calm down." Hatori said. "Calm down! Calm down! You want me to calm down when Yuki's been tortured all his life by Akito and now he finally gets freedom and he thinks he's escaped it all just to have Akito come back and try to kill him and you want me to calm down!" Kyo shouted punching the wall beside Tohru. Tohru gasped as Yuki began to moan. "Akito… I'm sorry… don't… hurt… me." Yuki stammered before falling asleep. "He's still scared." Shigure replied. "Hatori… where's Hatori!" Kyo asked. "Probably calling the police." Shigure commented. Kyo tried to run after Hatori but Shigure grabbed Kyo and held his arms so he couldn't escape. "Kyo…" Tohru whispered as she began to cry. "Hatori! Don't it wasn't his fault! It wasn't his… fault." Kyo stammered as he fell to the ground. "It's not his fault." Kyo said as he buried his head in his hands. "Kyo!" Kagura shouted as she ran into Yuki's room. "Kyo, your alright. I was coming to the house I had forgotten to return Tohru's shoes and I heard a scream and I tried to get here as fast as I could." Kagura explained.

"Yuki killed him… he killed Akito because Akito tried to kill him." Kyo said burying himself into Kagura's shoulder. "Yuki… Kyo I'm so sorry." Kagura said as she cried. "The police are coming. I'm sorry Kyo but it's for the best." Hatori said. "No it isn't! No!" Kyo shouted. Kagura wrapped her arms around Kyo and held on tight. "Kyo calm down… it's going to be ok. We can tell the police it was self defense." Kagura said trying to calm Kyo down. "I told them the whole story, I told them that Akito tried to kill Yuki and Yuki tried to throw the knife out the window but when Akito attacked Yuki the knife stabbed him." Hatori said.

**Author's note: so how was it? did u like chapter 11? i hope u did now remember to get me to post more of the story reveiw and let me know whatcha think... alright good bye (Hands all the reveiwers and people who read it but didnt reveiw a cookie) ok enjoy the cookie! bye now!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's note: i'm sorry i havent posted in a while its just that my dog had to recently be put down and my family's been kinda sad but i tried to write more... hope you enjoy chapter 12 remember keep reveiwing and i'll keep writing.**

"Will they believe that?" Shigure asked even though he knew it was the truth. "I can only hope so." Hatori replied. The sirens were heard and soon the police were in the house. They went up the stairs to Yuki's room, the ambulance wasn't far behind they came in and put the body on a stretcher wrapped it in a blanket and quietly left as Yuki came to. "Which one of you is Yuki Sohma?" The officer asked eyeing each one except Tohru and Kagura. Of course Tohru and Kagura wasn't Yuki they were girls and Yuki was a guys name. "Me… sir…" Yuki stammered trying to open his eyes. "Son you're bleeding." The officer responded. Hatori came around to Yuki and sure enough Yuki's side was bleeding but not to badly nothing a few stitches couldn't handle. Hatori examined Yuki for any more cuts and saw his head was bleeding a little to but it wasn't as bad as his side. "He's never done anything like this officer I swear! He was trying to save… Tohru and me…" Kyo stammered as he tried to wipe his eyes.

"Did you see what happened?" The officer asked. "No I'm sorry I didn't." Kyo answered. "I heard what happened and I came as fast as I could!" Haru shouted breathing heavily from running. "Haru why didn't you wait up for me?" Momiji asked coming in carrying in a blanket that must have been wrapped around him to keep him warm. "I told you if you can't keep up then I was leaving you!" Haru said trying to not to show his black side. "Sorry." Momiji said. "Momiji and Haru over here please." Shigure called. Both boys examined the scene as they walked toward Shigure who was ready to explain what had happened. "Anyway… what went on here?" The police asked. "Akito came here to kill Yuki sir. Akito began to fight Yuki and Yuki tried to throw the knife out the window but Akito attacked him and he stabbed him sir." Hatori replied. "He didn't mean it." Kyo said. "We know Yuki very well sir he's never once let his temper get out of control… unlike some people." Kagura muttered. "Yuki doesn't really have a temper… believe me sir." Haru replied glaring at Kagura. "Yuki's a great person he would never want to kill anybody. This was an accident." Tohru responded cradling Yuki. "I was there sir… I followed Akito I'm the family doctor. Akito lives at my house because he usually gets sick and I tend to him… I followed him and climbed the tree out there…" Hatori explained pointing to the tree. "I watched the whole thing." Hatori finished up. "Officer I'm sorry I let my temper get out of control. He wanted to kill Tohru, Kyo, and Kagura." Yuki replied sitting up.

_ 'Yuki what are you saying! It must be that head injury or something because I never heard from Akito or anybody that he was going to kill us…' _Kagura thought. "Son you know you could go to jail for this." The officer responded. "Yeah I know, I just didn't want them hurt they're like my family." Yuki said trying to sit up. "Yuki you're to weak." Tohru said as Yuki struggled to get up. "Since you have witness and people who seem to know you very well… and since this was self defence I'll let it go." The officer said. "Thank you officer." Shigure proclaimed. The officer left and Yuki collapsed back into a deep sleep. Everyone but Hatori and Shigure went downstairs and fell asleep. "I don't like blood." Shigure responded pointing to the pool of it. "You think I do?" Hatori asked. "Well… no." Shigure said. "Then stop complaining and help me clean this up!" Hatori shouted. "Fried onion rings!" Momiji shouted sitting up. "No… really? I swear I didn't eat the last brownie! Zzzzzz… my browniezzzzzzzzz" Haru said as he reached out and grabbed a pillow. _'Haru's so funny when he dreams about brownies.'_ Momiji thought. After about thirty minutes Hatori and Shigure had cleaned up all the blood just in time to go to bed. Both went downstairs and found a place on the floor and went to sleep. The next morning Yuki went to the secret base along with Tohru. "I dreamt about him Tohru. He tried to kill me." Yuki said as chills were sent up and down his spine. "Yuki I'm so worried about you." Tohru said as she bent down next to Yuki. "Tohru I didn't mean to kill him." Yuki reasoned. "I know you didn't we all know you didn't." Tohru replied. _'This is something he'll have to work out by himself with out you.' _Tohru's conscience said.

_ 'But I want to help him.' _Tohru thought. _'You love helping people that's great but sometimes you have to let people work things out themselves and this is one of them.' _Tohru's conscience replied. Her conscience was right she had to let Yuki figure out what he was going to do. She sat back against a tree and watched as the sun began to paint the sky. Pinks and purples were gone and replaced with oranges and blues and yellows. The sky looked so beautiful Tohru wanted to be like a bird and fly, fly away with Yuki just her and Yuki no one else to stop them or get in their way! Yuki knew he couldn't run from his problems he had tried that once before it didn't work but it did lead him to a safe haven he could safely call home with Shigure. Then Tohru appeared he slowly fell in love with her, that haven that place he called home was always there for him welcoming him home each day! He found himself whispering something to Tohru he thought he'd never say at least not for a while. "After school will you marry me?" Yuki whispered. Tohru turned a bright red but nonetheless hugged Yuki and agreed. "I love you and I don't ever want to lose you." Yuki replied taking Tohru in his arms and holding her tightly. "You'll never lose me I'll always be here right by your side. Even though it may look like I'm not here I am I'm just away for a while letting you decide what your going to do." Tohru responded snuggling into Yuki's arms. "Have a nice walk?" Shigure asked as Yuki and Tohru returned a couple hours later. "Yeah we did." Tohru replied as she went to the kitchen to start lunch. "Hey you guys!" Momiji called out rushing down the stairs with Haru trailing behind.

"Mmmm something smells good." Haru said as he passed Momiji and went into the kitchen. "Yuki how are you feeling?" Momiji asked as he made his way into the kitchen. "Better." Yuki replied. Haru walked over and hugged Yuki something he always did when he visited. "Haru I'm not leaving you can let go now." Yuki replied after about two minutes of awkwardness. "Sorry." Haru said as he let go and took his place beside Momiji. "So what's for lunch?" Kyo asked as he and Kagura made their way downstairs. "Leeks for us and fish for you is that ok?" Tohru asked. "Yeah that's cool." Kyo responded. The guys left leaving Tohru and Kagura alone to chat. "So did he pop the question?" Kagura asked. "Yes! After high school he wants us to get married!" Tohru exclaimed. "Oh wow! I wish Kyo would ask me but he'll do it in his own time." Kagura replied with a small sigh. "Don't worry he loves you very much and he will I promise you." Tohru replied. "He's taking me out to dinner tonight… do you think he'll ask?" Kagura asked. "I'm sure he will." Tohru responded as she checked on both the leeks and fish. "I hope so… he's so sweet and romantic." Kagura replied as she smiled. "So is Yuki he really makes me feel special." Tohru said.

Later that night Kagura left with Kyo on their date and Yuki had to go somewhere although he wouldn't say where. "Well I'm off to see Ayame will you be ok until Kyo or Yuki gets home?" Shigure asked slipping on a light jacket. "Yeah I'll be… oh no I left the bath water running!" Tohru shouted as she rushed up to the stairs. "I'm off!" Shigure called. "Ok bye." Tohru replied as she turned the water off. Tohru got into the bath and relaxed till the door opened. She got up and wrapped a towel around her and slipped down the stairs. What she saw would give her nightmares forever!


	13. Chapter 13

Akito stood there he had on a black long sleeved shirt and a pair of blue jeans. Tohru stepped back and quickly ran up the stairs. She put her clothes on and opened the bathroom door. "Well hello if it isn't Tohru Honda." Akito smirked. "Akito hi." Tohru said as she backed in the bathroom and tried to shut the door. Akito put his foot in the door and began to force the door open. "Someone help me!" Tohru shouted. "No one can help you. Don't you see I sent Shigure away. So your all alone." Akito smirked. "Akito what do you want from me?" Tohru stammered. "To kill you! So I can get revenge on Yuki for disobeying me!" Akito replied. "But… but… Akito this isn't the way!" Tohru shouted as she continued to press her body weight against the door. Tohru had two options: A; Go down stairs and contact someone which would mean getting by Akito. Or B; Break open the window and jump out and go get help. A was out of the question she could never get by Akito without getting hurt! So B was her only other option. Tohru ran and threw her body weight against the window.

Tohru was small but luckily the window broke and she managed to escape with a few cuts and bruises. She ran to the Sohma estate and knocked on the first door she saw, Haru opened the door he had a towel wrapped around his waist and his hair was wet. Tohru assumed he just got out of the shower. "Akito is still alive!" Tohru managed to say between breaths. "Huh?" Haru asked his jaw dropping open. "Akito's still alive." Tohru repeated for the stunned Haru. "You can't be serious." Haru reasoned. "I am!" Tohru shouted. "Ok, ok look just… ok come inside and let me go get some clothes on and we'll get Hatori." Haru said allowing Tohru to enter his house. Tohru sat on a small couch a couple minutes passed before Haru came out of the bathroom. "Ok lets go get Hatori." Haru replied with a yawn. Haru and Tohru rushed to Hatori's and began knocking on the door frantically after seeing Akito and barely escaping his presence. "Hatori… Akito's alive!" Haru whispered. "That can't be true." Hatori said as he stifled a yawn. "Hurry get inside!" Haru hissed as he pushed Tohru who bumped and pushed Hatori. "Look out the window." Tohru said as she barely opened the blinds. There stood Akito he walked around the small garden and began pacing a little. "What do we do?" Haru asked hoping Ha'ri would have some answers. "Call the police." Hatori said closing the blinds and picking up the phone. "That wouldn't be very wise." Akito said as he made his way in the room. "Tohru get back! If anything happened to you Yuki would have my head!" Haru said. Tohru backed up and against a wall. "So you're risking your life to save this wretched girl!" Akito smirked. "Shut up!" Haru shouted.

"Hatori I couldn't sleep, I keep having nightmares can you spare a minute to talk?" Ayame asked dragging himself in and propping his hands on Akito's head thinking it was Hatori. "Get off me you fool!" Akito shouted. "Hmmm… you don't sound like Ha'ri." Ayame said as he opened his eyes. "Wait! Your not Hatori your… the pizza guy from my dream!" Ayame shouted eyes growing big. "You idiot!" Akito shouted. "No leave me alone Pizza guy!" Ayame said as he tried to get his eyes to adjust to the dark. "Well this is interesting… kind of entreating to." Haru said as he watched Akito chase Ayame around the house. "Idiots both of them excuse me while I call the police." Hatori said walking off into another room. A short while later the police came and arrested Akito, and needless to say Ayame had a hard time believing it was Akito and not the pizza guy from his dreams. "Thanks for walking me back home." Tohru said as she gave Haru a hug. "No problem I couldn't let you go by yourself." Haru said returning the hug. "See ya later." Haru said as he walked off. "Bye." Tohru replied as she opened the door and went in. "Hey were have you been?" Kyo asked. "Huh? Oh I was at Hatori's… Akito survived the attack… I don't know how…" Tohru responded as her voice trailed off. "Oh I thought so with Ayame coming over and saying that he was alive… then he said something about that it wasn't Akito it was really the pizza guy from his dreams." Kyo said as he stifled a giggle. "Ayame is a very… well he's different." Tohru said. "I asked… Kagura to marry me… I know it sounds weird but… I did… she was so excited." Kyo replied smiling. "Tohru hi." Yuki said as he opened the door.

"Hi Yuki I'm glad to see your back safe." Tohru responded. "What happened to your arm?" Yuki asked going over to inspect her arm. "Oh I cut myself." Tohru stammered. Kyo got up from the couch and went upstairs to give the couple a little privacy besides once he got to his room he opened the window and went outside to go to Kagura's house. "What really happened? Did Kyo hit you or something?" Yuki asked. "No! No! Akito's still alive… I tried to escape… so I had to jump out a window and that's how I got hurt." Tohru said as she dropped her head. "Tohru." Yuki said as he wrapped his arms around her and held her close. "I'm so glad he didn't hurt you." Yuki said. "I have something for you." Yuki said. "What is it?" Tohru asked. Yuki pulled a small velvet box from his coat pocket; he opened it to reveal a small diamond ring. He got down on one knee and asked, "Tohru Honda will you marry me?" "Yes I will!" Tohru shouted as she hugged Yuki. He slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her lips. "I'd marry you to if you proposed to me!" Shigure said as he came in the house and laughed at the two lovebirds. "Shigure go away!" Yuki said. "But… but… Yuki…" Shigure stammered. "That's a beautiful ring… you have a great guy Tohru." Shigure said smiling.

**Author's note: ok here's chapter 13! i have writers block so if you would please give me ideas along with reveiws! i will personally thank you! oh and if you want to keep your ideas priavte so no one will know i dont know some people might would want to you can e-mail me ok. Alright reveiw tell me what you think and also tell give me some ideas alright peace out! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's note: Sorry i havent posted in a while its just i've been busy and i have writers block really really bad writers block and i know this chapter is short but please give me some ideas i really need them! thanks and enjoy! **

Shigure went to his study and began to work on his new story. "Kyo's not going to be home tonight he went to Kagura's place." Shigure called from his study. "Figures." Yuki and Tohru chorused. "Well I'm going to bed goodnight Shigure, goodnight Yuki." Tohru said as she kissed Yuki on the cheek. "Night my little house wife!" Shigure called. "She's not your house wife!" Yuki shouted hitting Shigure on the head with his fist. "You really love her don't you?" Shigure asked. "Yeah I do." Yuki said. The weeks passed and spring break ended and everyone was back to school for the last semester. Which meant Yuki's and Tohru's wedding was nearing. "Class I've assigned your partners already." The teacher said calling out who was paired with who. Kyo got Yuki, Hana got Uo and Tohru got paired with Luka. The bell rang signaling the end of the day everyone grabbed their things and rushed out the door leaving Kyo, Yuki, Tohru, Hana, and Uo behind. "Ready to go?" Uo asked grabbing a light jacket and slipping it on. "Yes quit ready." Hana responded slipping her cloak on. They set off, reaching the corner where they said their final goodbyes and left for their own house. "Kyo… um are you ok?" Tohru asked looking at Kyo who looked a great deal in pain. "I don't know… I just feel like someone's watching me." Kyo said as he quickly turned around to see a leaf rustling by. "I think your paranoid." Yuki commented. "Shigure we're home!" Tohru called as they entered the house and sat their stuff down.

Going to the kitchen to get everyone a snack Tohru saw a note on the fridge it read; _I have Shigure and the whole family! You want to see them don't you Tohru? Well then I suggest you bring me Yuki and Kyo if you ever want to see your loved ones alive… be at the Sohma's estate tonight, if you don't I'll kill one person and then the next nights you don't come I'll kill another. Call the police I dare you I'll only kill them all then including you then I'll make my grand escape! Be at the Sohma's estate tonight at 11:00 remember at 6:00 if your not there somebody dies. So if I were you I'd go, that is if you don't love the ones you say you do. Show this to anyone and you'll be the first to go I'll know if you show anyone trust me I'll know. _

The note ended Tohru backed up and ran into Kyo. "Hey looks like you got a note who's it from?" Kyo asked. "Shigure he says he'll be home late. He and Ayame went to a restaurant to pick up…………………………….um……………….GIRLS!" Tohru shouted. "Wouldn't surprise me." Kyo said as he got the cookies Tohru sat out and brought them to the table. "You want to go to the Sohma estate tonight?" Tohru asked. "Why?" Yuki asked biting into a cookie. "Momiji wanted us to visit he said he had something planned. He told us to be there at 11:00. You guys want to go?" Tohru asked trying not to give away what was going on. "Sure we haven't seen Momiji in a while." Yuki responded. Tohru gave a sigh of relief in her mind now all she had to do was get Kyo to come. "Kyo do you want to come?" Tohru asked. "Sure nothing good on TV anyway." Kyo said as he leaned back in his chair causing him to fall on the floor. "Ow!" Kyo stated standing up and picking up the chair. Tohru and Yuki burst into giggles and tried to hold back the laughter but it spewed out of their mouths like a water fountain. "You think that's funny do you?" Kyo asked. "As a matter of fact yes Kyo we do." Tohru said as she continued to giggle.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's note: Sorry i've been having writers block and i couldnt think of anything to write but now i'm back in business and ready to type! Ok so enjoy this and i'll hurry up and write more and post i'll try to tommrrow depends on what i get done please remember to read and reveiw thanks! **

That night they arrived at the house… scared and holding Yuki's hand tightly Tohru said that Momiji told them to just go in. As they went in the door slowly closed itself and locked! "Momiji!" Yuki called, searching the dimly light room. "Momiji isn't here… but I am." Akito said icily. "Thank you Tohru but I don't need you anymore." Akito said grabbing Tohru by the throat and lifting her off the ground. Yuki ran and tackled Akito…. Or so he thought it was…. Ok it was Kyo not Akito. "Get off me!" Kyo shouted pushing Yuki off. "Sorry I can barely see in here." Yuki said standing up. Kyo was able to see good in the dark so spotting Akito was easy for him.

Being light and nimble he was quiet so Akito couldn't hear him. Kyo tackled Akito causing Tohru to slide on the hard wood floor. "You ok?" Yuki asked Tohru, which was really Kyo. "This is KYO! Get your names straight!" Kyo shouted in frustration. "Yuki fumbled his way around and finally tripped over a small bump which happened to be Tohru. "Hey you ok?" Yuki asked. "Yeah I'm fine." Tohru responded. "Yuki I'm so sorry, its just that I found that note on the fridge and Akito said he had the whole family and would kill them if we didn't come I'm so sorry!" Tohru blurted. "How does he keep living?" Yuki asked. It would seem that Akito had nine lives, kind of like how people say cats have nine lives but the truth behind how Akito managed to survive every fatal blow… well I don't know for sure either you'd have to ask him yourself. "Don't worry about it! I know you care… come on let's get Akito back!" Yuki shouted helping Tohru up. Tohru didn't really believe in fighting but Akito had just now rubbed her the wrong way. Kyo still sat on Akito punching him when Tohru and Yuki arrived. "Don't… ever touch…. Kagura… or Tohru… again!" Kyo shouted in between punches. "Umm… I think Kyo is doing a great job of getting Akito back." Tohru said hearing the blows Kyo was giving Akito. "Shigure! Where's everyone else?" Tohru asked. "Like… I'd tell…. You." Akito managed to stammer out. "Come on Yuki we have to find them." Tohru said. "Ok… but can we leave Shigure and Ayame?" Yuki asked. "No, now come on." Tohru giggled grabbing Yuki's hand and tugging him. The house was huge and the inside was even bigger! Both ran into rooms some had beds and some didn't some were bathrooms, kitchens, and then the room that Yuki knew best. As they opened the door the memories came flooding back. Yuki fell to the ground and curled into a ball, whimpering. "Yuki… so this is that room then?" Tohru asked. The more they stayed in the room the more tortured Yuki became, all the things Akito did to him in this small little room. He thought he had forgotten about it, but just being there everything was brought back. "Yuki please stand up! Yuki we have to get out of this room… I have to get you out of this room." Tohru whispered.


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's note: Howdy just wanted to say this is the last chapter i'm sorry but it is. alright i'll let you read it c ya! oh and i dont own Fruits Basket! **

Tohru grabbed Yuki's hands and well began to drag him out of the room. That was the only way since Yuki wasn't moving. "Yuki were out of the room." Tohru said. Still no movement he must have thought he was still in there. Tohru knew there was no time but she had to get Yuki to help her find everyone. She picked up his head and laid it in her lap and softly talked to him. Hopefully if she could calm him down then he would realize where he was. "Tohru…" Yuki whispered. "Yeah. I'm right here were out the room." Tohru said. Yuki slowly lifted his head up and looked around, Tohru had closed the room so he couldn't see in it. "Come on lets go find Haru and leave Shigure and Ayame!" Yuki announced. "Yuki we have to get Shigure and Ayame to." Tohru said. As they quickly opened doors called in and then closed them they were sure to get to them faster instead of walking in and searching. "We've checked just about every room. What now?" Tohru asked. "Well…" Yuki started. THUMP, THUMP! "What was that?" Tohru asked. "It sounds like…. Do they have a downstairs?" Yuki asked. "Ah! Hey I think I found a way in!" Tohru said as she pulled down a torch that never was there a second ago. Tohru and Yuki traveled down the stairs that had formed, but before they went down they had grabbed the weird torch that had appeared. "Shigure! Haru!" Tohru called. "Momiji! Hatori!" Yuki shouted. "Kagura! Ayame! Kisa! Hiro!" Yuki and Tohru both shouted. "Right here!" Shigure called. Tohru walked toward Shigure's voice and soon found them. Everyone was huddled in a corner the adults guarded were in front guarding everyone else. "Come on lets go!" Yuki said. Everyone nodded and began to follow Yuki and Tohru, "Going somewhere?" Akito asked. "Where's Kyo?!" Kagura shouted rushing to the front and slapping Akito. Akito grabbed Kagura's wrist and gripped it hard, and threw her against a wall. Kagura landed on the ground with a thud.

"Kagura!" Kyo shouted jumping down the rest of the stairs and rushing to her. "Kyo?" Kagura asked rubbing her aching head. "Right here…. Did he hurt you?" Kyo asked. "Not really…. But my head hurts." Kagura giggled. "Then he hurt you." Kyo said. "Enough!" Akito's voice boomed through the house. "Haru I'm scared." Momiji said hiding behind Haru. "Sissy! Hiro!" Kisa shouted grabbing Hiro and dragging him to Tohru. "Ah! THE PIZZA MAN NOOOOO!" Ayame slurred. "Um… he found the secret rum." Shigure said. "Don't kill us Pizza Man!" Ayame shouted running to Akito and bowing down. "I'm embarrassed to be his little brother…. I'm even embarrassed to say that." Yuki said hanging his head. "Don't worry…. Yuki…" Shigure started. "You! You! Did you give him that?" Yuki shouted. "Ummm…. What!? No! He found it didn't you just hear my explanation a second ago?" Shigure asked. "I said enough!" Akito shouted. "Shut up!" Yuki and Shigure shouted as they went back to arguing. Everyone watched as Ayame began to bow to Akito thinking he was the Pizza Man from his dreams…. Or was it from drinking all that rum? Oh well either way Akito was getting more and more annoyed and having been told shut up didn't help either. Seeing a way Haru came up behind Akito and tackled him, Kyo soon joined him and both boys began beating Akito senseless. Kisa and Hiro being curious began to wander the estate leaving Yuki and Tohru to find them. Kagura sat idly by and watched Kyo and Haru beat Akito up and finally had to watch over Ayame to make sure he didn't kill himself. After a long and tiring fight with Yuki, Shigure and Hatori plopped to the ground and watched Ayame so Kagura could watch the fight. Momiji on the other hand was the one of the bright ones and went and called the police. Yuki and Tohru soon returned with Kisa and Hiro who had accidentally locked themselves in the bathroom with the lights off. The police shortly arrived and pulled Kyo and Haru off of Akito. The police began to explain how Akito had gotten out of jail, apparently he had a finger file one of the metal ones and had began to saw his way through the already lose bars. The police then figured the person who had the cell before Akito must have worked on it a little so Akito finished the job, as for the multiple killings well Akito never really died or got hurt for that matter. Ok I lied he did get hurt but not as bad as everyone thought. The police took Akito away and made sure that the bars weren't whittled away like the last cell was.

Everyone lived happily except for Ayame who liked the rum so much went back to the estate and found more, Hatori had to cut Ayame off which was good. Hatori soon found out that those crazy dreams of the Pizza Man Ayame was having was because of the rum and the other things he drunk before going to bed. Ayame promised to stop, but that wasn't enough for Hatori. Hatori decided to counsel Ayame and take his drinks away as a small experiment, he gave them back but at night before well twenty minutes before Ayame went to bed he took the wine, and other drinks away. Ayame stopped having crazy dreams. Yuki and Tohru got married soon after Shigure being like a father to Tohru…. Well a perverted father escorted Tohru down the aisle. Kagura and Kyo soon got married to. Kyo moved into Kagura's house with her while Yuki and Tohru moved in into Tohru's grandfather's house. Tohru missed her grandfather he had died before the wedding but in his will left Yuki and Tohru his house as a wedding present. "Kyo hi is Kagura there?" Tohru asked. "Yeah let me get her." Kyo said into the phone. "Hey Tohru how's things going?" Kagura asked taking the phone. "Good…. Could you come over?" Tohru asked she sounded so worried. "Yeah I'll be over." Kagura said hanging up the phone and telling Kyo were she was going. "Kagura! Thanks for coming I have to tell you something!" Tohru said hugging her best friend. "What?" Kagura asked. "I'm pregnant!" Tohru shouted. "Ahh! NO way! Congrats is it a boy or girl?" Kagura asked. "I'm not sure yet I'm only a couple weeks." Tohru responded. "That's great…. I'm pregnant to!" Kagura shouted. "Are you serious!" Tohru asked. Both the girls hugged each other and began to talk about their unborn babies. "When did you find out?" Kagura asked. "Today." Tohru admitted. "Does Dad know he's going to be one?" Kagura asked. "I haven't had a chance to tell him I was waiting till he got home." Tohru replied. "Tell me what when I got home?" Yuki asked walking in the front door. "Yuki…. I'm pregnant!" Tohru said. "So I'm going to be a dad?" Yuki asked. "This is great!" Yuki shouted picking up Tohru and spinning her around.

The months passed and Tohru and Kagura were getting ready to be Mother's and Yuki and Kyo were excited to be Father's. Tohru was eight months pregnant as the doorbell rang, Kagura only being seven months pregnant sat with Tohru at her house as both girls flipped through a baby magazine. Yuki answered the door as a mailman handed Yuki a small box. Akito had died in the prison cell but had left Yuki behind something…. Something that he would never forget for the rest of his life.

**Author's note: So what did you think read and review oh and to let you there will be a sequel called 'How i learned to Fly' Yuki's going to go back to the estate and face that room! he's not going to let it control him and what about Tohru who is now nine months pregnant and almost due. Hmmm so many questions so little time. ok so read and review! and i'll start on 'How i learned to Fly' love you guys lots! **


End file.
